villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gangster (Gangster No.1)
The Gangster is the protagonist, anti-hero and narrator of the 2000 British crime film . Paul Bettany - who also played Silas in The Da Vinci Code, Bill Cox in Firewall and Dryden Vos and in Solo: A Star Wars Story - plays the Young Gangster, with the older gangster (credited as Gangster 55) played by Malcolm McDowell, who also played Alex in A Clockwork Orange, ''Caligula in ''Caligula, Tolian Soran in Star Trek: Generations, Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn in the third and forth Wing Commander video games, Lord Maliss in the 1990 film Happily Ever After, Sinclair in the 2012 film Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist, Colonel F. E. Cochrane in the 1983 film Blue Thunder, Kesslee in the 1995 film Tank Girl, and Marcus Kane in the 2008 film Doomsday. History 1960s In 1968, the young gangster came to the attention of influential London gangster Freddie Mays, who recruited him into his gang as an enforcer. The Gangster is eager to please Mays and proves his loyalty through creative ways of murder. However overtime the Gangster becomes obsessed and envious of Mays' glamorous and successful lifestyle and also takes a dislike that he gets engaged. When discovering Freddie's rival Lennie Taylor is planning to have him killed, The Gangster withholds the information and even kills another gangster in their gang with a hatchet to prevent him telling Freddie. The Gangster watches in sadistic glee when Freddie is shot and beaten by Lennie and his gang, and Freddie's fiancee's throat is slashed. The Gangster goes round to Lennie's flat later that night and breaks in and shoots Lennie in the knee, then brutally tortures him with numerous tools such as a hatchet. Freddie is charged with the death of Lennie and sentenced to 30 years in prison and the Gangster takes over his empire. Intervening Period - 1969-1999 Over the next 30 years the Gangster begins building up the empire, and carries out armed robberies, gets into gambling and drug dealing and by the 1990s has over 300 men in the crew. Present Day - 1999 In present day - 1999 - an older gangster is out with friends when he discovers that Freddie is getting released from prison. The Gangster discovers Freddie's fiancee had survived her attack and that the pair are still getting married. The Gangster requested that Freddie visits him in which he did. The Gangster grew frustrated that Freddie had turned over a new leaf and wasn't interested in the wealth that the Gangster now had. The Gangster attempted to goad Freddie into killing him, but Freddie simply left. The Gangster loses his grip on sanity upon seeing that Freddie is happier with nothing than he is with everything, and ends up the roof declaring himself "number 1" before jumping to his presumed death. Gallery GNo1 recruited.jpg|The Gangster first being recruited in 1968. gangster no1 shooting Lennie.jpg|The Gangster shooting Lennie Taylor. Young Gangster No1.jpg Older Gangster No1.jpg|Older Gangster (1999) Gangster No1 older.jpg|The King. Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Nameless Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Crime Lord Category:Incriminators Category:Inconclusive Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Titular Category:Assassins Category:Alter-Ego Category:In Love Category:Mobsters Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Vandals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious Category:Enforcer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators